


El gato con ojos morados

by Laevateinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevateinn/pseuds/Laevateinn
Summary: Sara, la hija de una amiga de Jody vuelve en la casa de sus padres. Pero no hay eletricidad y hay un gato... con ojos morados !Solamente una mini historia que he escrito para mi clase de español !
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak





	El gato con ojos morados

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos ! 
> 
> Es la primera vez que he escrito una historia en español ! Teníamos que escribir una pequeña historia en clase, ¡y aproveché la oportunidad para convertirla en una pequeña ficción!
> 
> Decid qué os pareció !
> 
> (PS: Feliz Mishapocalpse dia !)

Sara aparcó enfrente de la casa de sus padres y salió de su coche. Estaba muy tarde, llovía mucho y Sara podría oír los truenos a los lejos. Tenía ganas de ir adentro y relajarse. Empujó la puerta chirriante y intentó encender la luz, pero no había electricidad. Estaba acostumbrada a las tempestades, por eso encendió una cerilla en la cocina.

Sara oyó notas de piano y un gato, pero pensó que estaba soñando. Empezó a subir las escaleras, cuando oyó una copa romperse y más notas. Tenía medio, pero se digirió al salón. Había un olor de salvia, al centro de la habitación había velas, hierbas y gemas, y un gato estaba sobre el piano. Bajó y se puso delante de los objetos. Súbitamente, un rayo iluminó sus ojos. No estaban verdes, pero morados.

Sara corrió al exterior y contestó su teléfono.

“ - ¿Claire?   
\- ¿Quién es?  
\- Me llamo Sara. Mi madre es una amiga de Jody.  
\- Okay ¿Cuál es tu problema?   
\- Necesito la ayuda de Max Barnes.  
\- ¿Barnes? Es muy específica.   
\- Yo lo sé. Pienso que he descubierto un familiar en mi casa.”

Claire no respondió ahora mismo, y Sara pensó que ha colgado.

“- ¿Claire?  
\- Sí, aún estoy aquí. Di me más, por favor.  
\- Cuando entré en la casa, no había electricidad. Encendí una cerilla y empezó a subirlas escaleras cuando oí un maullido. Fue en el salón y descubrí lo. Estaba sobre el piano, pero descendió cuando entré en la habitación. ¡Sus ojos eran morados!  
\- ¿ Había otras cosas?   
\- Sí. Recuerdo un olor de salvia, y pienso que había hierbas y gemas… velas también.  
\- Ay. Hiciste bien de contactarme. Tienes razón, podría ser un familiar. ¿Tienes un lugar para dormir? ¿ Y dónde se sitúas?   
\- Sí, tengo una tía en la ciudad de el lado, Ipswich.  
\- Bien. Ve aquí. Voy a telefonear a Max, pero estoy próxima entonces voy a ir de todos modos.  
\- Gracias.   
\- Contactamos te cuando estaremos cerca. Adiós.  
\- Adiós.”  
  
Claire colgó su teléfono y suspiró. Puso su botella de cerveza al lado de su móvil y miró su ordenador. En pantalla estaba una imagen de cámara de seguridad, sombre. En esta, podía ver una silueta vestida de negro, con una gran capucha.

Cerra su ordenador y puso su mano encima. “Te vengaré Kaia, te lo prometo.”


End file.
